


Crystal Drake

by malixace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: Amalia and Damian begin their adventure. Set in a post apocalyptic earth. They must find a way for peace with an aggressive human city state or risk war for an already unstable planet. With Mikael the mage, Maev the elf and Damian's older brothers they will search for an artifact that has become no more then lure legend over the millennium.





	Crystal Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Working title but I think i'll stick with it for now. An original work but if the idea has already been done let me know and I'll adjust accordingly or take down. Wrote this in Google docs on my phone sorry if terrible.
> 
> Please enjoy until our next mass effect update

Endless. That is the word Amalia would use to describe the southern bog lands. Large cypress, pines, oak, and other various vegetation as well as the wildlife that had essentially taken over. Water everywhere hiding some of the smarter predators that were smart enough to stay out of the way of her blade. “With that speed stim, I thought you would have been further along.” a male voice came over the small radio earpiece. Amalia cursed the voice internally as she heaved and wheezed desperate for a moment to stop the burning in her lungs. She pressed on further before ducking under a large cypress to catch her breath. 

 

“On flat land maybe, yeah sure why not?” she heaved trying to slow her breath down before starting again. 

 

“No excuses Mals” the male voice said just as an arrow stuck itself into the tree next to Amalia’s head. 

 

“No excuses, my God you're a jackass” she wheezed hearing the cry from what had shot the arrow at her head. “Just make sure you're at the LZ” 

 

After taking a few deep breaths, Amalia began running again. The more distance she can put between her and her pursuers the better. “Have I ever let you down, love?” the man asked. 

 

“Shut the fuck up” 

 

“You've got some mutates in front” 

 

Amalia unlatched the blaster from her hip as it extended into a sub machine gun. In front there was a small group of her pursuers. Grey mottled skin, black eyes and hairless. Remnants of the humans that were not able to avoid the nuclear meltdowns of nearby plants. The noises they made were unholy screeches according to Mikael. Sliding to a halt at the bank Amalia activated her arm guard into a large buckler shield and fired at the small group trying to head her off from the LZ.  “How far out are you, Damian?” Amalia asked ready for a fight. 

 

“Still about five clicks. Why?” 

 

“I might be dead depending on how fast you can fly that thing” Amalia said charging her weapon. 

 

“DGPX Winner two galactic years in a row. Hold tight, be there in two ticks” Damian said. Amalia could hear the the engines of their shuttle rev as he pushed it past its limits. 

 

“Make it one and a half” Amalia said as she was being charged by one of the mutates. Checking her clip she fired a shot, sinking it into its skull.

 

The mutates stopped in shock as the brave one fell in a pool of its own blood.  _ Maybe?  _ Amalia thought as they inspected their downed comrade. A screech came from the biggest one of the group and the group began to charge her.  _ Nope.  _  Its club raised high as he closed the distance between his prey. The stunt setting was not an option for mutates, even with the blaster set to kill it was hard to take out some of the bigger ones. “Get down.” Damian’s cool and collected voice ordered over the radio. Amalia obeyed back peddling into the water and ducking down beneath the surface of the murk. 

 

She could hear the gunfire from the shuttle as it sped overhead letting loose a barrage on the mutates. When she could take no more and her lungs were on fire and about to burst, she surfaced to nothing more than more carnage. To the left was the shuttle idling. In front of her in the center of all the mangled bodies was Damian. His normally handsome features turned into a grimace looking at the pile. His eyes glowed a soft red from under his black and gold hood as he heard Amalia approach. “What took you so long?” Amalia asked latching her gun to her hip and deactivating her buckler. 

 

“Engine trouble” Damian said simply with a shrug as he lowered his hood where his short black hair had been pulled back and hidden.

 

“I hate you.” Amalia said burying her face into what soft spot she could find on his chest through all the leather and metal while wrapping her arms around him. 

 

Damian smiled down at his little human putting a hand on her head acknowledging the rare affection Amalia showed him. “Did you get Mikael’s artifact?” he asked. He felt Amalia nod an affirmative. “Good. Let's head back then?” another nod from the human still clinging to his chest. “Do you want me to carry you?”

 

“If you don't mind” 

 

“You're impossible” Damian said scooping Amalia into his arms and carrying her back to the shuttle. 

 

*~~~~~*

 

“Mikael, dear friend, you are out of you mind.” Soltus said watching the mage from his throne.

 

“How am I out of my mind? It was your people that decided an upheaval was the best time to invade. Not to mention the dozen other things that happened as you thought it prudent to cut an already declining populace down even more.” Mikael was on a tirade. His robes swishing about as he talked and gestured with his arms. Soltus continued to sit and watch; waiting for a time to where he would be able to speak again. He knew once the mage started in on something it was difficult to get him to stop. 

 

“At least we came back, unlike certain other parties that abandoned this ball of space mud all those years ago.” Soltus said finally finding an opening, waving an armored finger at Mikael. 

 

“True as that maybe Soltus...well fine you have a point but planning an attack on the last human city state is pushing it.” Mikael said.

 

“Pushing it? Was it not one of those that almost killed your dear Amalia for being raised here as a Drakon? Azellian tried peace talks and you see how well that went.” Soltus explained standing. “They were the ones not willing to negotiate” 

 

“Yes, but…” 

 

“No buts Mikael. You know as well as I do that this world does no longer belong to the humans. Especially not ones that cannot cooperate. Those feather brains of theirs cannot and will not save them.” Soltus advanced on Mikael making sure the mage could see his sharpened teeth. 

 

“How about we give them one more chance?” Mikael asked trying to make sure there was not to be any blood shed. Soltus looked at the mage; eyes glowing a sharp angry green as he stared down the mage. 

 

“You're asking a lot considering.” Soltus growled out. 

 

“I understand, but Soltus the earth has been stained with enough blood. From what they did all those years ago up until now. Just one more chance.” Mikael said leaning back. He had almost forgotten how vicious Soltus could be. 

 

Soltus considered this. “Alright” 

 

“...really?”

 

“They have until Azellian comes back from the galactic council.” Soltus began “If an agreement cannot be reached before she comes back, the city state will be destroyed and the survivors will be sent to penal colonies” 

 

“Fair enough. That should be more than enough time. Thank you old friend.” Mikael said nervously. Soltus let out an exasperated sigh before leaning away from Mikael’s face. “Do you sharpen your teeth or have they always been that sharp?”

 

Soltus raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and walking away from the mage to sit on the throne again. “I recently had them sharpened. Thank you for noticing old friend.” he said before Mikael bowed out with a confused sigh. 

 

Mikael walked outside to the main shuttle platform to wait for Amalia and Damian. It had been a frustrating day. He hoped that Amalia and Damian's adventure fared better than his little talk with Soltus. He watched the shuttle land and the engines die. Not long after Amalia and Damian exited the shuttle laughing about something only they would understand. “Did all go well?” Mikael asked meeting them halfway. 

 

“I was almost killed by mutates.” Amalia replied stopping and putting her hands on her hips. 

 

“In the south swamp lands?” 

 

“Did away with a good group of them.” Damian said giving Amalia a quick kiss to her temple moving ahead of them. “Is Soltus in the main throne room?” 

 

“He's there; Crysala is most likely there as well.” Mikael said.

 

“Good. I'll see you later” Damian said disappearing into the compound. 

 

“Did you get the device?” 

 

“Yeah, not sure you want an old EMP for though” Amalia said taking the device from her bag and handing it to him. “It doesn't really work with any of the new stuff coming out now” 

 

“I know. They're just fun to tinker with. And I get a slight kick out of taking out Maev’s monitor well” Mikael said with a smile. 

 

“So you're the reason she was all cursing and screaming in elven”

 

“Yes.”

 

“By the maker dad, you're hopeless” Amalia said as they both began to leave the platform. 

 

*~~~~*

 

“Honestly Soltus. That mage has spent too long with the humans.” Crysala shook his head as Damian walked in. “Not to mention letting him keep that wretched child” 

 

“That wretched child you speak of is my mate, brother. So stuff it.” Damian said slapping his second oldest brother on the back side of his head. 

 

“You both are insane then” Crysala adjusted his dark hair within its tie glaring at the youngest of the three of them. 

 

“I am giving them until Azelian gets back from the galactic council. If an agreement cannot be reached the city state will be purged and any who are left will be shipped off.” Soltus explained. “This gives Mikael something to do instead of bother that damned elf. Which I know he will be doing eventually today...sometime.”

 

“What of the humans that live here in the compound then?” Damian asked.

 

“They can continue to stay here. They will be safe. We will not punish them for the transgressions of the one that live in the city state.” Soltus explained typing something into the console on the arm of his throne. “At least we'll give them a chance. They can't say we didn't try for peace” 

 

“What did Azellian say?” Damian asked.

 

“She'll stall the council's decision for the time being.” Soltus explained standing. 

 

“Shall we send an emissary to attempt for a summit once again?” Crysala asked walking with his brothers toward the doors. 

 

“Send a holo; I will not risk one of our own.”

 

“Right away” Crysala nodded and hurried off. 

 

“She won't be able to stave off the council long.” Damian said as he and Soltus walked out into the main foyer. 

 

“How ever long is all the time we will need.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Update on ME will hopefully be shortly. Typing sentence at a time.  
> Later .


End file.
